Evolución
by mirmo07
Summary: Después de los eventos del Draft 2008 la WWE está a punto de cmabiar. Una historia se desarrolla en medio de estos sucesos.
1. Chapter 1

Evolución

**Evolución**

Personajes: luchadores de la WWE, así como sus divas. Algunos de mi imaginación.

Parejas: No definidas por el momento

Rating: +18

Disclaimer: la WWE es una marca registrada sus luchadores no me pertenecen.

Summary: las cosas en la WWE se han complicado, el jefe está hospitalizado, todos confundidos por los eventos sucedidos en el draft y esto puede llevar a los cambios más drásticos.

Capítulo 1. Draft 2008.

Las cosas habían sucedido de una manera que nadie esperaba. Por primera vez en la WWE nadie sabía lo que sucedía, el Jefe no había querido revelar a nadie los resultados del Draft que estaba a apunto de comenzar y esto causaba que el ambiente estuviera más tenso de lo normal. Los luchadores caminaban de un lado para otro, pues no sabían si cambiarían de marca o no y esto les revolvía el estomago. Aquellos que debían intervenir en las luchas de marcas que decidirían su destino o el de sus compañeros se encontraban en los camerinos cambiándose.

Al entrar al camerino, dónde se encontraba la persona que había estado buscando, Randy Orton noto demasiado silencio y esto le incomodo. Observo con cuidado y le vio allí sentado colocándose las zapatillas.

-¿Crees que tengas suerte?- su voz era tranquila. La voz de un campeón.

-No sé a lo que te refieres- su interlocutor ni siquiera le miro. Desde hacía unas semanas, en el PPV de One Night stand le había hecho una pregunta y aún no había obtenido respuesta y eso le molestaba.

-¿Crees que cambies a RAW?- tenía una sonrisa en el rostro de sólo pensar en lo que podría estar por venir.

-No lo sé, McMahon no lo ha querido decir…no me interesa mucho, la verdad- se puso de pie, estaba listo para lo que viniera.

-Ah. No te interesa- sus palabras denotaban que no le creía.-Pensé que te gustaría cobrar venganza.

-Uhm- no quería contestar, cuando se trataba de Randy Orton había que tener cuidado al hablar y eso era algo que él sabía muy bien.

-¡vamos! Dave, dímelo.- estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Me parece que estas lesionado ¿o no?- dijo mientras señalaba el vendaje que Orton llevaba.

-Esto será por poco tiempo, unas vacaciones. En cambio la venganza podría ser muy dulce,

-Venganza…

-Antes fuimos sirvientes, pero ambos hemos evolucionado, somos mejores por que tenemos más experiencia, podemos hacer nuestro al juego.

-¿Por eso quieres que me una a ti si soy trasladado a Raw?-estaba frente a Randy, sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

-Si. Allí ni Vicky Guerrero ni nadie podrá evitar que el animal se desate y que yo destruya a todos en mi camino.- los ojos del ex campeón centelleaban.

-¿A todos? Eso podría fácilmente incluirme- se acerco a la puerta- lo pensaré, veremos primero que pasa en el draft de hoy.

El evento finalmente empezó y las sorpresas de la noche no se hicieron esperar…los hermanos Hardy cambiados de liga, CM Punk con más posibilidades de cambiar su maletín, Kane y rey misterio eran movidos a otra liga y Batista era llevado a Raw a pesar de tener pactado el combate por el título pesado en Night of Champions…

Había sucedido lo que Orton había dicho. Estaba en Raw, al ponerse la camiseta de su nueva liga no pudo evitar mirar hacia el lugar dónde el "Asesino de leyendas" se encontraba y este con una sonrisa en el rostro no pudo menos que mirar en la dirección dónde se encontraba The game, Triple H, las cosas sin duda estaban por cambiar…

Pero la noche aún no terminaba y la mayor sorpresa estaba por venir…Triple H, el campeón de la WWE era movido de RAW a SD! Eso nadie se lo imaginaba. Atónito el campeón miraba a todos lados, Orton golpeo la pared más próxima que tenía esto era algo que no tenía previsto….Tomo aire, y se tranquilazo, no era nada que el no lograra superar, sólo tenía que pensar un poco….

Al final de la noche, después del accidente del jefe, todos tenían que ir a descansar y asimilar sus nuevos caminos…sin duda la WWE estaba por evolucionar y esto podía traer muchas cosas nuevas…mientras subía a su coche, Dave Batista pensaba en que camino tomar…aún no sabía como iba a terminar su pelea con Edge, pero eso no importaba no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Randy Orton y eso le molestaba…con esos pensamientos llego a su casa, se sentó en el sofá y unos minutos después se quedo dormido, lo que fuera a pasar simplemente pasaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2. La visita a la ECW

Después de dormir mucho y no muy cómodamente, Dave Batista se levantó del sofá en el que había pasado la noche, se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha y tratar de relajar el adolorido cuerpo por la incomoda noche que había pasado y pensar en que iba a hacer hoy.

Después de pensarlo mucho y de desayunar tomó su coche y se dirigió a hablar con un buen amigo que seguro le recomendaría cual sería la mejor decisión que tomar. Ingresó al estacionamiento y se dirigió a la oficinal del General Manager de la ECW, desde hacía un buen tiempo que Theodoro Long y él eran amigos, tanto que sabía que podría serle de utilidad platicar con él, sobre los cambios que estaban por venir en la compañía y por ende en su vida.

Unos minutos después se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la oficina de "Teddy", como lo llamaban sus amigos, platicando de la propuesta que Orton le había hecho por segunda ocasión durante el draft.

-¿De modo que Orton quiere una unión de luchadores?- el GM parecía muy interesado en el asunto.

-Sí. Nunca ha podido perdonar a Triple H por lo que paso en evolución…y la verdad no lo culpo.

-¿Entonces su propuesta te interesa?

-No es mala del todo, Randy es un gran luchador y sin duda una amenaza en el camino de cualquiera…pero su forma de ser no es muy dada a hacer amigos o generar confianza…

-Déjame ver si entiendo. ¿No te unes a Orton por que temes que te traicione?

-Si. No dudo que las cosas van a cambiar en la empresa por lo que paso en el draft y lo del jefe en el hospital, así que sé que tengo que tomar decisiones drásticas pero no estoy seguro de si es lo mejor…..

-¿Qué otra opción tienes?

-También está lo de Misterio, hace un par de semanas me llamo por que se la metido en la cabeza que formemos equipo de nuevo….y bueno también está Big Show que quiere destrozar a todos los que se le pongan en frente y que piensa que haríamos un buen equipo….pero

-Pero, todo depende de por cuál título te decidas…

-Si. Pero también de la propuesta que le dé al jefe, ya sabes que para él lo que pueda representar más ganancias es lo mejor.

-Sí. Desde ese punto de vista tu unión con Orton puede ser muy llamativa, más tomando en cuenta que está Flair en la gerencia de Raw.

-Lo sé…

-Creo, y es una simple sugerencia, que puedes intentar ver como van las cosas con Orton, mira si puede generarte algo de confianza y luego decides.

-Lo haré. Gracias por tu tiempo, amigo- dijo mientras estrecha la mano del GM.

Con estos pensamientos se dirige al estacionamiento dónde encuentra a una rubia que gritaba mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Pasa algo?-Dave se acerca y ve que se trata de Kelly Kelly.

-Hola, Dave- le da un beso en la mejilla- mi auto no funciona y el mecánico dice que no puede venir.

-Ah. Ya veo. No es para tanto, mujer- con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No quiero molestarte.

-No es molestia. ¿A dónde te llevo?

Así mientras Dave lleva a Kelly a un mall para unas compras está le comenta que ha estado muy triste por que no le han vuelto a dar buenos combates.

-Estoy harta de que todos piensen que las divas sólo somos un bonito cuerpo y que no sabemos nada de lucha- su voz denotaba que realmente estaba molesta.

-Entiendo.

-Si al menos me dieran un combate que valiera la pena. Últimamente me ponen con Delaney a luchar ¿te imaginas?

-Sí, lo sé. Todos merecen una oportunidad, Kelly-dijo Batista.

-Lo sé, Dave pero yo quiero hacer pareja con un luchador de verdad…

-¿Porqué no te buscas a la persona adecuada? Pautas todo y se lo propones al jefe, eso a veces funciona, además no creo que te diga que no-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a lo que la rubia respondió con una sonrisa.

-Lo haré.- mientras se bajaba del coche, pues habían llegado al centro comercial- ¿No me quieres acompañar? Te compró algo a cambio-dijo con voz pícara, igual que su forma de ser.

-Bueno- respondió el luchador mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y estacionaba el coche.

Ambos anduvieron un buen rato juntos, de tienda en tienda. Dave, pudo notar como que Kelly no estaba muy segura de que comprar y eso lo hacía pensar "en qué me he metido al acompañar a una chica de compras". Sin embargo, Dave fue sacado de sus pensamientos por que la rubia lo halo de uno de sus grandes brazos hacia una tienda de ropa para caballeros.

-¡La encontré!-dijo muy alegre la diva.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el luchador, qué no entendía nada.

-Pues lo que te voy a comprar. Recuerdas que dije que si me acompañabas te iba a comprar algo…-puso ojitos de cachorrito que la hacían ver divina.

-No es necesario, me lo he pasado bien.

-Pero yo quiero. Dave Batista no me vas a hacer el desaire, ¿verdad?-coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, cómo quien va a hacer pronto un berrinche.

-No-con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó al oído de la chica-jamás te haría algo como eso.

-Bueno. Vamos-se acerco a una de las chicas que atiende- necesito una camiseta talla-se quedo pensando y observando a Dave de arriba abajo- qué le quedé a él- dijo señalando al ex campeón- negra, sin mangas.

-si, señorita.- la chica salió a buscar lo que le habían pedido.

Mientras la diva seguía viendo cosas y Dave la observa cuidadosamente. No entendía por que le había pedido que fuera de compras y no habían comprado nada hasta el momento para ella.

-¿Dime, Dave, quieres la camiseta o prefieres un traje?- dijo fuerte desde el otro lado de la tienda.

-Yo tengo muchos trajes y camisetas, Kelly- dijo acercándose a la chica. No necesitas hacer esto.

-Lo sé. Pero me gusta hacerlo. Sabes siempre soñé con poder vestir a mi novio, pero- guardo silencio un momento- como no tengo, nunca me anime a pedirle a nadie que me dejara intentarlo…-estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Gracias.- Dave no supo que más decir, evidentemente algo le pasaba a la rubia, aunque ella no se lo dijera.

Al rato salieron de la tienda y Batista llevo a la diva a su casa, no sin antes prometerle ir a verla en el show de ECW de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3. El reto

Como lo había prometido unas horas antes, Dave Batista se dirigió a Michigan, lugar dónde se realizaría el show de ECW de está noche, debía viajar unas horas pero una promesa era una promesa.

Al llegar entró directo al parqueo, saludo al encargado y se dirigió al interior del coliseo. Llevaba puestos unos jeans y la camiseta negra que Kelly le había regalado. Saludo al general manager de ECW y tras escenario se dedico a ver el show.

La rubia diva tendría un combate en parejas está noche, mientras el anunciador anunciaba el encuentro, Dave se puso cómodo.

"Damas y caballeros en un encuentro en parejas mixto, presentando a los retadores,", una música empieza a sonar por todo el lugar. Kelly Kelly y Colin Delaney. Dave suspiró tras escenario, pues sabía a la perfección que a pesar de la hermosa sonrisa que la rubia lleva en el rostro debía estar molesta y triste de que de nuevo la pusieran en pareja con el inexperto, Delaney. "Y anunciando a los rivales John Knox y Layla", continúo el presentador.

El combate fue muy rápido, pues Colin no era rival para Knox y aunque Kelly Kelly lo hacía bien contra Layla, no tenía nada que hacer contra el luchador. Al final Delaney quedo en la lona y cuando la rubia se acercó para ayudarle, Knox se acerco y todo indicaba que iba a lastimarla y así fue: la tomo de la larga cabellera rubia y con micrófono en mano dijo: "si hay alguien aquí que se crea lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarla que venga" y acto seguido tiro el micrófono. La cara de la rubia realmente mostraba dolor…

Había muchos luchadores presentes, pero nadie hacia nada por que nadie les había informado que eso fuera a suceder. En otras palabras no estaba en el guión…cuando el general manager se percato de lo que sucedía salió a escena "Knox, quiero que sepas que autorizo a cualquier luchador a que te enfrente pero suelta a la chica", para todos fue claro en ese momento que esto no era parte del acto y que debían hacer algo….

Kofi Kingston fue el primero en salir a escena, la rubia había sido su compañera en varios encuentros por lo que se sentía en el deber, pero no fue rival para Knox. Otros en cambio decidieron no inmiscuirse para no arriesgarse a una lesión o a una sanción y los menos simplemente decidieron que no valía la pena….

-¡Oye! Suelta a Kelly y luego si quieres nos vemos tu y yo en un one to one- Batista se había cansado de ver que nadie de la ECW quería meterse en el asunto.

-Perfecto, pero ven por ella.- Knox tenía una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, definitivamente no era el mismo de siempre.

Batista se quitó las gafas, miro a Long que inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza y entró al ring. Allí uso la fuerza de sus brazos para hacer que el rival soltara a la rubia, que fue llevada a la enfermería de inmediato y ambos hombres se miraron cara a cara, dispuestos a empezar la lucha. En ese momento, Long tomo el micrófono.

"Creo que en honor del público debemos hacer esto de la manera correcta y por el bien de la compañía este combate se va a llevar a cabo en el próximo programa de RAW".

Así ambos luchadores no tuvieron más remedio que salir del ring anhelando que el momento de su lucha llegara. Batista se dirigió a la enfermería dónde la rubia lo esperaba. No estaba lastimada pero le dolía mucho la cabeza y el cuello. Dave, la llevo a su casa y en el camino le contó lo de su próxima pelea, lo que preocupo a la diva debido a que Batista tendría un combate muy importante en Night of Champions… pero "El animal" la tranquilizó diciéndole que eso le serviría de entrenamiento.

Al llegar a su casa, Dave se puso a entrenar, definitivamente le iba a ganar a Knox y también a Edge….en eso sonó el teléfono y la persona que menos esperaba oír le hablo

-Hola, me enteré de lo que paso en la ECW, ni se te ocurra exponerte a una lesión.- la voz sonaba dura, era casi una orden.

-No pienso lesionarme. Además que yo recuerde no tengo que pedirte permiso para luchar….-¿quién demonios se creía este tipo? Pensaba Batista.

-Estoy trabajando duro para no perder mi condición, echarías a perderlo todo si te lastimas-obviamente no le importaba lo que Dave tuviera que decir.

-¿Necesitas algo, Orton?- ya estaba fastidiado.

-Si. Tu respuesta. No pienso preguntarte de nuevo.

-Que te parece-dijo mientras suspiraba- si esperamos haber que pasa en Night of Champions y luego te respondo.- por todo lo que había pasado ese día se había olvidado de pensar en la respuesta.

-Vale. Esperare hasta el momento. Mientras diviértete con Kelly-dijo antes de colgar.

Batista se quedo un buen rato sin colgar el teléfono, ¿de dónde había sacado Orton que él y Kelly? Cuando finalmente reacciono decidió irse a dormir. Mejor era dejar enfriar las cosas un poco.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4. Night of champions

Después de consultar con el jefe lo sucedido, el general manager de ECW tuvo que tomar la decisión de cambiar de fecha la lucha programada entre Batista y Knox, sabía que esto no les iba a agradar, pero ya suficiente problema había sido convencer al chairman de que no los sancionara por hacer cosas fuera de guión, "a la gente le agrado lo sucedido" dijo Teddy para convencer al jefe sin saber las consecuencias que esto traería.

Cuando se anunció a todos que el combate sería el en programa de RAW inmediato a la conclusión de Night of Champions la multitud enloqueció, pues cabía la posibilidad de que Knox se enfrentará al nuevo campeón de los pesos pesados, la decisión se fundamento en que sería la primera pelea oficial de Batista como miembro de RAW.

Cuando la noche del PPV llegó, Batista recibió la visita de Kelly en su camerino, poco antes de su combate con Edge.

-Quiero que sepas que voy a estar echando ánimos todo el combate para que ganes- decía la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias. Pero la cosa está complicada.

-Lo sé…Edge…-Dave la interrumpió.

-Edge no me preocupa. Pero la General Manager de SD! Sí….

-¿Lo dices por lo de Taker?

-Si. La verdad es que me prometí a mi mismo que daría el 100 pero no soy tonto para saber que sólo un milagro haría que Edge pierda….

-Dave…¿entonces por que aceptaste esto cuando el jefe te lo propuso?

-Por que es divertido-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- amo luchar y rara vez me puedo negar, aunque sé que las cosas aquí son…

-Están muy mal- esta vez fue la chica la que le interrumpió- en todas las ligas lo sentimos.

-Se necesita un cambio, pero parece que arriba no se dan cuenta de ello….

-Bueno aún así yo te apoyo-dijo mientras le deba un beso en la mejilla y abandonaba el camerino.

Unos minutos después la pelea anunciada dio inició y el milagro que Dave y muchos fanáticos esperaban no se dio…con la ayuda de la general manager Edge retuvo el título al nombrar a Chavo Guerreo arbitro del encuentro y permitir que toda la familia interviniera….

Había terminado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por el golpe que le habían dado con el cinturón durante su combate, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera bien, pues sabía había dado un buen combate y habían sido las circunstancias las que lo habían hecho perder. Tomo su coche y se dirigió al mismo bar de siempre bebió y se relajo.

Sentado en una esquina oscura, su favorita, el Animal, bebía para olvidar lo decepcionado que estaba por como funcionaban las cosas en la compañía últimamente. Las horas pasaron y los tragos se sucedieron unos con otros hasta que recibió la compañía de una hermosa rubia.

-Sabía que estarías aquí-dijo la diva mirando a Dave.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cómo me encontraste, qué quieres?-todo lo dijo sin mirarla mucho.

-Vine a verte, estuve llamando a tu casa y como no me contestaste pensé que estarías acá, quiero hacerte compañía-dijo sonriendo.

-No estoy de humor- su voz sonaba sería, de verdad estaba triste.

-Que mal. Yo te pongo de humor- dijo mientras se sentaba en las piernas del musculoso hombre.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-dijo algo desconcertado Dave.

-Poniéndote de buen humor hombre. Después de todo eres mi héroe-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Ambos estuvieron bebiendo un rato, la rubia menos que el luchador y hablando tonterías. Cuando se iban a casa, Kelly insistió en llamar un taxi, por que ninguno de los dos estaban en condiciones de conducir, a pesar de que Batista afirmaba lo contrario y no fue sino hasta que la diva amenazó con irse sola que Dave aceptó el taxi.

En el camino iban muy calladitos, Kelly entonces le dijo al conductor.

-Señor, ¿verdad que mi novio es muy lindo?

La cara de Dave paso de inmediato de serio a sorprendido y algo molesto por que la rubia estaba con una sonrisa en la cara, hoy andaba con ganas de molestarlo, eso era seguro. Por otro lado el chofer no supo que contestar por un lado por la hermosa rubia que llevaba de pasajero y por otro por temor de que ese inmenso hombre le golpeara si contestaba algo que no le agradara.

-Claro, señorita son una linda pareja.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir….

-Ves, Dave Batista, como si somos una linda pareja-dijo mientras le besaba el cuello- Dave no entendía que pretendía la rubia, pero era mejor que se detuviera antes de que fuera muy tarde…para ella.

El conductor al percatarse de quienes eran sus pasajeros insistió en tomarles una foto con su celular, a lo que a regañadientes Dave aceptó. Unos minutos después estaban frente al apartamento de Dave, ya que Kelly había insistido en que el más ebrio debía ir a casa primero y Dave ganaba por mucho.

Finalmente, Batista logró convencer a la rubia que se quedará en su casa, en la habitación de huéspedes y así la diva durmió por primera vez con Batista…en cuartos separados…por el momento.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5. La huelga de fanáticos

Después del más reciente PPV los comentarios no se habían echo esperar, tanto por parte de los luchadores y divas como de los fanáticos. La gente por todas partes mostraba su disconformidad con la forma en que la gerencia de WWE estaba llevando las cosas, el website de la compañía tanto en inglés como en español estaba saturado de críticas y amenazas de dejar de ver el show. Para colmar la situación empezaron a llegar cartas a las gerencias de todos las ligas con igual tipo de amenazas.

Shane McMahon le llevaba todos los días las noticias a su padre al hospital de quién sólo se sabía que su condición era reservada. El jefe estaba tranquilo pues mientras sus ganancias no se vieran afectadas no había nada de que preocuparse. De pronto sonó el celular del chico McMahon "Shane, hay un problema tienes que venir a la empresa", fue lo único que dijo su hermana antes de colgar. Sin saber que pasaba se fue a la sede de la compañía, entró a su oficina dónde su hermana lo esperaba.

-Se puede saber ¿qué es tan urgente?-dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-Esto-dijo la chica mientras le entregaba un documento-léelo.

Shane lo leyó y se puso muy pálido. Salió corriendo y se dirigió un piso más abajo al departamento de publicaciones. Entró y gritó "¿es verdad que fueron devueltas todas las copias de las revistas?"

-Así es señor. –dijo el encargado- todas.

-¿Pero porqué?- estaba cada vez más asustado..

- Porque no se venden. Los fanáticos están tomando represiones contra la compañía por lo que ha estado sucediendo. Parece que se han hartado de todo.

-Vaya. A mi padre no le va a gustar esto….

Por la tarde se reunieron los gerentes de las tres ligas con Shane para discutir que decirle al jefe. Todos estaban preocupados y la tensión aumento cuando llegó el reporte de ventas para el próximo programa de SD!. No se había vendido ni una entrada. Esto era la ruina de la compañía sino se hacia algo.

-Yo tengo una idea.-dijo finalmente Theodoro Long.- fue por algo que paso en la ECW hace unos días. Tal vez sea lo que la compañía necesita. Pero los luchadores deben estar de acuerdo.

Pasaron reunidos durante horas, Vicky no estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que se decía allí, pero Ric Flair le dijo, es eso o ver morir a la WWE….

Shane salió lentamente de la oficina rumbo al hospital a ver a su padre y darle las malas noticias y la propuesta de solución de los GM….el destino de la WWE estaba a punto de cambiar debido a la huelga de los fanáticos que habían forzado los cambios a la mala….pero como su padre decía "bussines are bussines, all for the Money".


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6. La decisión está tomada

En la entrada de la WWE, en la página principal del website de la compañía tanto en inglés como en español, así como en los principales programas de prensa deportivos se estaba haciendo el mismo anunció: _la entrada a los show de esta semana son totalmente gratis. El señor McMahon, ha decidido agradecer a los fanáticos tantos años de apoyo y premiarles con la mayor novedad de la vida de la compañía que será anunciada esta noche. _

Los pasillos de la WWE estaban más transitados que nunca. La expectación había crecido a tal punto que casi todos los luchadores habían ido a hablar con sus respectivos GM para saber que pasaba, estaban a pocas horas y no se les había entregado el guión de lo que debía ser el show de la noche.

La gente de RAW era la que más preocupada estaba ya que era lunes y a ellos les correspondía iniciar la semana. Lo único que estaba claro era que la entrada sería gratis y nadie entendía que había sucedido para que el jefe estuviese tomando tal decisión, después de todo con eso no ganaba nada de dinero, todo lo contrario.

Shane salio de la oficina para darles la noticia, ya que ningún GM quería ser el que dejara caer semejante bomba. "como ustedes saben las cosas no están bien con los fanáticos" dijo el "jefe sustituto" mientras escuchaba un ¿porque será? que salía de alguna parte "por ello mi padre desde el hospital ha tomado una gran decisión y esta es irrevocable. A partir del espectáculo de hoy las luchas serán pautadas como de costumbre, pero no habrá guión ni nada, ganara cada lucha simplemente el que sea mejor luchador. No más decir que las luchas de la WWE son de mentira".

Después de tal noticia, un silencio lo cubría todo. Nadie se esperaba esto. El silencio fue roto por un rubio que tenía una duda

-¿Qué pasa si uno se niega?

-Es muy fácil, el luchador que no este de acuerdo con las nuevas reglas…bueno su contrato será rescindido-espero eso le aclaré su duda Mr. Kennedy.

-Si.

Para todos era clara la situación: o luchaban al 100 o eran despedidos. Todo en beneficio de los fanáticos. A algunos les agradaba la idea de que por fin podrían demostrar lo buenos que eran, mientras que otros estaban preocupados por que su protagonismo se podrían venir abajo.

Finalmente la noche llegó y el show de RAW daba inicio con su música de entrada. El lugar estaba repleto y había gente viendo el programa desde fuera, en unas grandes pantallas que se habían colocado. La idea era que todo el mundo se enterará de la decisión que se había tomado.

Cuando Ric Flair dio la noticia el público estallo en aplausos. El principio de la salvación de la WWE había iniciado. Se continuo con la programación de la noche. Jimm Ross se despedía para irse a SD!, cuando Edge le interrumpió. El abucheo de la gente no se hizo esperar, pero lo mejor estaba por venir.

En el camerino, un corpulento hombre se quitaba la camisa, si no había guión podía tomarse la libertad de cobrar venganza por lo que le habían hecho en el anterior PPV. Edge, se marchaba triunfante: como siempre había hecho lo que había querido y nadie lo había podido evitar, no había de que preocuparse todo estaba bien.

La música de entrada de Batista empezó a sonar, Edge corrió pero no pudo evitar que el Animal le diera una tunda de madre y señor mío. Quedo en el centro del ring después de recibir una perfecta Batista Bomb y a merced de que un nuevo oportunista naciera. CM Punk, entró en ese momento y cambio su cheque de The Money un the bank y se corono como el nuevo campeón, Edge is out.

El público estallo de la emoción. La nueva WWE pintaba bien. Satisfecho por lo que había hecho, Dave se marchó a su casa. En la entrada encontró a alguien que no esperaba ver…Triple H, lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tal parecía que the game iba a entrar en acción.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7. El viaje a Miami

Bajo de su coche lentamente, tratando de entender que hacía ese hombre esperándolo frente a su casa…últimamente Triple H se había estado mostrando diferente con él, eso lo había notado antes de Night of Champions, cuando le ayudó a defenderse de Edge y sus compinches, pero no entendía por que del cambio de actitud y esto le intrigaba.

-Hola, Paul- saludo Dave- ¿entras?

-Hola, necesito hablar contigo-dijo mientras le seguía y cerraba la puerta al entrar.

-¿Sobre?- Dave dejó su chaqueta sobre el sofá y las gafas de sol sobre la mesa.-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Sobre el futuro de la WWE-contestó simplemente el campeón de la WWE- dame lo que quieras.

-El futuro….últimamente sólo de eso se habla-le sirvió a su "amigo" un vaso de whisky con hielo.

-Si. Es verdad. Pero no puedes negar que las cosas están cambiando. McMahon está tratando de que la empresa vuelva en sí. Le he oído decir un par de cosas interesantes…

-¿Ah si? Y eso tiene que ver con que estés aquí-dijo Batista mientras se sentaba en la barra.

-Por supuesto. Orton no es el único que está tratando de hacer sus movidas- Dave puso cara de sorprendido. Pero luego reaccionó.

-Ya veo….Bueno te escucho.

-La cosa es simple Dave, ahora tenemos libertad para luchar de verdad y no para tener que hacer lo que se le ocurra a un guionista que no tiene ni idea de lo que es luchar.

-Cierto y brindo por eso-dijo con una sonrisa, el Animal.

-Así que es el momento de tener iniciativa. ¿Qué tal provocar que los títulos estén en nuestro poder?

-Es interesante. Pero sabes, yo necesito vacaciones, tengo más de un año de no descansar, tanto viaje me tiene molido y ahora que Punk tiene el título pesado, puedo solicitar de nuevo las vacaciones que me negaron por la lesión de Orton.

-Aja. Sabes que entre más tardes en ser el contendiente número uno, más difícil se pone la cosa.

-Si, pero ahora que hay libertad no me preocupa.

-Bueno, mi propuesta esta hecha, podemos unirnos y tener los dos títulos principales, podrías incluso pensar en el campeonato en parejas mixto, creo que a Kelly Kelly no le molestaría luchar a tu lado ¿verdad?-dijo mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse.

-Espera ¿a qué te refieres?

-Es obvio para todos-dijo con una sonrisa-piénsalo y despabílate.

Después de que Paul se fue, Dave se puso a pensar en que ahora tenía otra propuesta más….pero él de verdad sentía que necesitaba esas vacaciones y además quería visitar a un amigo en Miami….

Al día siguiente le dijo a Shane que quería unas vacaciones. Al menos un mes, iba a viajar a Miami. Shane no se las pudo negar una vez que vio la planilla de Batista, este tenía más de un año de no descansar.

Así Dave, tomó por la tarde un avión que lo llevaría a Miami, debía visitar a un amigo allí, alguien con quien siempre se mantenía en contacto y al que le había prometido ir a visitar y de paso conocer las hermosas playas de Miami.

En la madrugada llegó a su destino. Se registro en un hotel, durmió un poco. Se levantó muy temprano estaba ansioso de darle la sorpresa a su amigo. Tomó un taxi y pidió que le llevaran a la estación de policía de Miami. Entró al lugar, se dirigió a recepción y cuando iba a preguntar vio que había un alboroto a unos pasos suyos.

Un hombre le gritaba a unos oficiales que si ellos hicieran bien su trabajo su hijo estaría vivo, empujo a los oficiales e iba a salir corriendo si no hubiese chocado con una gran pared humana. El pequeño hombre de lentes, miró hacia arriba esperando entender con que había chocado. Otro hombre que le seguía llegó a los pocos segundos y no pudo menos que sonreír al ver al hombre.

-Dave- dijo mientras le tendía la mano, ignorando al pequeño tipo de lentes- oficiales llévenselo- ordeno seguidamente.

-Erick, quería darte la sorpresa de mi visita- ambos se abrazaron afectuosamente.

-Vaya que lo has logrado. Por cierto gracias por servir de pared y evitar que el tipo se fuera.

-De nada- respondió Batista con un gran sonrisa.

-Bueno y ¿cuánto tiempo estarás por acá?-preguntó Eric mientras le guiaba al interior del laboratorio.

-Un mes. Tome vacaciones.

-Ya era hora. He visto todo lo que ha estado pasando en la WWE.

-¿Sigues viendo el programa?

-Por supuesto, uno de mis mejores amigos sale allí, ¿no sabías?- dijo burlón el CSI.-este es mi lugar de trabajo.-le ofreció darle un tour por el lugar.

Pasaron frente a varios salones, Dave no quiso entrar a la morgue por más que Delko le insistió. Le mostró las computadoras con explicaciones detalladas de para que servía cada cosa e iba a seguir cuando Batista le interrumpió.

-No me lo tomes a mal, Eric, pero tengo hambre. Ya es medio día ¿podemos seguir con esto luego?

-Jaja, se me olvida que entre más grandes más comen. – dijo mientras dejaba su bata de CSI en una silla.

-Aja. Muy gracioso.

Se dirigieron a la salida, tratando de decidir dónde ir, por que el CSI quería llevarlo a mil lugares, pero fueron interrumpidos por una rubia.

-Hola, Eric. ¿te vas?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola, si voy a almorzar, ¿quieres venir?

-Uhm. Puede ser, si es que me presentas a tu amigo antes-dijo de modo algo coqueto.

-Claro. Disculpa.-dijo sonriendo- Calleigh Duquesne él es Dave Batista- Dave le dio un beso a la rubia.

-Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente. La verdad es que no puedo ir, Eric. De verdad lo siento- esto ultimo lo dijo viendo al luchador.

-Lástima- dijo Delko.

-Tal vez luego. –dijo Dave.

-Si. Tal vez- dijo mientras se iba con una sonrisa.

El resto del camino Eric se la paso respondiendo preguntas de Batista sobre la hermosa rubia que había conocido.

 En este capítulo voy a incluir personajes del programa de television CSI Miami. Después de todo esto es un fic así que me puedo permitir mezclar realidades. Espero no les moleste


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8. Yo no soy así

Dave había quedo de ver a Eric Delko en un bar en la noche. Estuvo esperando un buen rato y ya cansado se iba a marchar cuando vio que una rubia entraba al lugar, le reconoció en seguida como la CSI compañera de su amigo, "la experta en armas" pensó. Decidido se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hola, esperaba a Eric pero he tenido la buena suerte de encontrarte a ti-dijo mientras se recostaba a la barra donde la chica estaba.

-Hola. No esperaba ver a nadie conocido por aquí- se acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-vine a recoger a alguien- dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada por el lugar.

-Ah, Calleigh. Está sentado en la parte de atrás-el cantinero, señaló a un hombre algo mayor que estaba muy pasado de copas.

-Gracias, Wallie. Te debo una-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Calleigh se dirigió a la parte de atrás dónde estaba el hombre, mientras Dave la observaba. Trato de levantar al señor pero no pudo, era muy pesado para ella.

-Vamos. Tengo que llevarte a casa-dijo con dificultad mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por ponerlo de pie.

-Mi niña hermosa, gracias por venir…-el hombre estaba muy ebrio.

-De nada. – casi cae al sueño, pero el hombre es detenido por otro mucho más musculoso y grande que él.

-Te ayudo- Batista toma al hombre de un brazo y logra enderezarlo con facilidad.

-Gracias- Calleigh esta un poco aturdida, no esperaba que esto pasara, pero daba gracias de tener ayuda- no debes molestarte, estoy acostumbrada a hacer esto-trato de excusarse.

-No es molestia. Todo lo contrario.

-¿Quién es este enorme hombre?- el ebrio se percata de que su hija no esta sola-no me digas que al fin tienes novio-una pregunta incomoda- me alegra saber que mi hija tiene un gusto fuera de lo normal- los ebrios son molestos, piensa Calleigh.

-Ya papá, él es Dave- el luchador se siente bien de que la chica recuerde su nombre.

Dave lleva al hombre dentro de un raw4 negro que la chica andaba.

-Gracias. De verás estoy muy apenada- Calleigh muestra la sonrisa más sensual que puede tener.

- De nada. Te repito que es un placer-nunca le había parecido que fuese capaz de perder la cabeza tan rápido por una mujer, como le parecía en ese momento.

-Me gustaría poder compensarte-la mujer no sabe lo que sus palabras pueden provocar en un hombre que ha dejado volar su imaginación.

-Dime, ¿qué se te ocurre?-hay que probar el terreno, ver hasta dónde pueden llegar las cosas.

-No sé. Debo llevarlo a casa-señala al hombre que se ha quedado dormido dentro del coche-pero lo pensaré y después te aviso-le da un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras se dirige a casa, Calleigh Duquesne piensa en que no tiene idea de por que le ha dicho a ese hombre que lo pensaría, ella no es así…él podía pensar que se le estaba insinuando…una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al pensar que ella pudiese coquetear con un luchador…jamás había visto a un hombre con semejante cuerpo. Se reprendió así misma por pensar en ello….pero no podía evitarlo.

Bajo del coche y llevo al hombre a la habitación, le cubrió con una manta y salio a cambiarse, necesitaba un baño. Antes de ello llamó a Eric, siempre hablaba con él antes de irse a dormir, era su costumbre para soñar bonito….el celular timbro varias veces, cuando el CSI contestó ella ya estaba algo nerviosa "hola" su voz le congelo la sangre.

Eric. Hola- solo era cuestión de escucharle un rato.

Calleigh. Perdón, estoy ….-un silencio extraño- ocupado, te llamo luego-en el fondo una voz de mujer llama a su compañero.

Con el corazón destrozado, sin saber por que deja el teléfono de lado. Se duerme pensando en que ella no merece estar sola, no es justo que ella deje a un hombre con el mejor cuerpo del mundo en un parqueo solo y ella pase la noche sola. Se queda dormida.

El inconsciente siempre juega con nuestra mente por las noches, cuando dormimos. Es el momento en que no tenemos control de nuestros pensamientos y es cuando nuestros más reprimidos deseos salen a relucir…

_Toca la puerta del hotel. Lleva puesto un largo vestido negro, con escote en la espalda y la pierna abierta, el cabello suelto y bañada en perfume. Viene tras su presa._

_Al otro lado un hombre en jeans le recibe, no puede evitar sonreír ante la hermosa mujer que tiene en frente y menos aún ante la perspectiva de no tener que pasar la noche solo. Sabía que le volvería a ver y eso le hacía muy feliz._

_Ella se lanza a sus brazos y le besa. Él le toma por la cintura y deja libre todos sus deseos, ella despertó su lujuria y le deja hacer lo que quiera. No hay necesidad de reprimirse…_

Bañada en sudor Calleigh Duquesne, despierta. No entiende por que ha soñado tal cosa. ¿acaso deseaba estar con Dave? Se levanta, se ducha, se va a trabajar y todo el camino piensa por que soñé eso yo no soy así ¿o si?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9. Quiero estar contigo

Calleigh pasó toda la mañana pensando en su sueño, sus compañeros la notaron distraída pero no dijeron nada. En el laboratorio de balística, su segundo hogar trata de realizar las pruebas adecuadas para resolver un caso importante, le prometió a Horatio ayudarle.

-Hola- Eric saluda amablemente, está de buen humor-¿qué tal?

-Hi. Bien gracias-le repugna tanta alegría-ya casi termino.

-Excelente. Perdón por no llamarte anoche, estaba-busca la manera más adecuada de decir las cosas-algo ocupado,

-No te preocupes sólo quería preguntarte algo-no dejará que él sepa lo dolida que esta, no se lo merece, no la merece-no es nada importante.

-Ah. Dime entonces-él no se percata de la rabia reprimida de ella.

-Bueno- no sabe que decir, ella jamás le dirá la verdad de lo que iba a preguntar por que él no la merece-quería saber-su mente maquina una pregunta y la dice sin pensarlo mucho- si te molesta que salga con tu amigo, Dave- luego se percata de lo que ha dicho y sonríe.

-Ah- él no esperaba eso-bueno-no pensó que el luchador fue el tipo de hombre que le gustara a Calleigh- claro que no, por que habría de molestarme-miente, pero no puede decirlo.

-Excelente. Anoche cuando lo vi pensé en que antes de salir con él debía preguntarte. Me dejas mucho más tranquila- se voltea hacia su mesa de trabajo- ahora no le queda más que seguir con este asunto.

-Anoche- él no entiende como las cosas llegaron a este punto- sabes, me sorprende no pensé que los hombres como Dave te gustaran-no puede evitarlo, tiene que decirlo.

-Bueno, Eric. Nunca había conocido a un hombre como él- sus ojos brillan, ella no se percata- es muy amable y muy-se lo piensa un poco- grande- que más da decirlo.

-Si…bueno me tengo que ir. Bye- no puede estar más allí, no sabe por que le duele tanto si ella nunca fue suya.

Después de largas horas de trabajo nada mejor que un descanso para alegrar el alma. Los CSI también saben divertirse dice Eric Delko a su amigo. Es un bar con mucha gente, buena música, rica comida y exuberantes mujeres, en cierta manera quiere dejar fuera de sus pensamientos a la rubia que lo desvela.

Los tragos van y vienen. El CSI no puede hacerle competencia al luchador que está mucho más acostumbrado que él a las parrandas. La verdad no había pensando en eso.

-Debes tener muchas fiestas.

-Muchas. Siempre hay algo que celebrar.

-Yo. Necesito irme a casa ya. Mañana tengo que estar temprano en el laboratorio.

El CSI se marcha. La fiesta se acabo. Debe irse por que esta seguro que un par de chicas le han reconocido y eso solo puede terminar atrayendo a la prensa y él esta muy feliz de poder pasar "inadvertido". Se dirige a buscar un taxi, ha bebido pero aún puede distinguir bien las cosas.

Llega al hotel. Anhela su cama, pero observa algo en el recibidor que le hace olvidarse del sueño, por ahora. La rubia tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, sus pensamientos de nuevo son liberados, tiene que contenerse, no quiere asustarla.

-Me alegra verte.- ella se pone de pie. Es una chica bastante alta.

-Si me hubieses dicho que vendrías hubiera regresado antes.

-Fue de improviso.

-Aún así me alegra.

Ambos se dirigen al restauran del hotel. Él está en jeans así que no puede entrar. Ella toma asiento en una mesa para dos, mientras él sube a cambiarse. Espera un poco hasta que el regresa, vestido con un traje negro "se ve mucho más grande así" piensa ella. Ambos comen y beben el mejor vino de la casa, él sigue esperando que ella le diga porque ha venido, ella espera que sea él quién pregunte.

-Sabes nunca había conocido a nadie que se dedique a lo que tu haces- la conversación debe empezar por algún lado.

-Uhm. Lo hago desde el 2000 y es algo que me apasiona.

-vi. algunas de tus luchas. – los chicos del laboratorio las pusieron, cuando descubrieron quién era el gran amigo de Eric

-¿De verás? Y que te parecieron.

-Interesantes. Debes tener cuidado de no lastimarte.

-Es un riesgo del oficio. Como tu con las balas.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

- Calleigh quiero saber ¿por qué estas aquí?

-Yo…-ella se lo piensa, jamás a actuado de esa manera-quiero estar contigo- lo dice rápido antes de arrepentirse.

-¿Qué te parece si bailamos?-ella no entiende su actitud pero acepta.

-¿Te ha molestado lo que dije?-necesita saber.

-Déjame ver- con una sonrisa en el rostro- una mujer hermosa, rubia, inteligente, sensual me ha propuesto estar conmigo, si claro no cabe duda que debo estar enfadado - ella sonríe y se recuesta en el pecho de su acompañante.

-Gracias- realmente aprecia que él no lo tomara a mal. Ahora no le importa lo que llegue a pasar su conciencia esta tranquila.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10. Regreso al wrestling

Cuando uno se lo pasa bien el tiempo vuela y esto no puede ser menos cierto en este momento. Era hora de regresar a su vida. Tomó el primer vuelo que iba de Miami a Texas dónde se presentaría para la lucha del Great American Bash. Llevaba consigo el recuerdo de una buena noche y la fortaleza de quién sabe ha hecho algo bueno. Cómodamente en su asiento de primera clase, cierra los ojos y recuerda la última noche que paso en Miami.

_Flashback_

_Después de bailar toda noche la señorita Duquesne estaba más alegre que de costumbre. No podía negar que esa mujer le fascinaba. Últimamente había descubierto que las rubias eran parte de debilidad, al besar suavemente su cuello no pudo menos que embriagarse con su aroma. En su habitación, el tiempo no era importante, ahora eran los cuerpos los que mandaban, sabía que no podía dejarse llevar hasta el punto enamorarse, sería demasiado complicado decirle a su amigo que él era conciente de lo que sentía por la rubia CSI y que a pesar de ello había continuado. Trataba de eliminar de su mente esos pensamientos, deseaba embriagarse de esa mujer, pero el nombre de su amigo venía a si continuamente, por eso no tenía muchos amigos, porque si los tenía le era imposible traicionarlos…._

_Sentado en la cama, __Calleigh sentada en sus piernas, con la blusa abierta, no pudo menos que preguntar: ¿de verás crees que quieres hacer esto? Sabía que la pregunta era estúpida, él se sentía estúpido, normalmente no le hubiera importado llevarse a la cama a la chica, pero cuando un amigo estaba de por medio su conciencia no se lo permitía, por doloroso que fuera…._

_-Si quiero. –fueron las únicas palabras que la chica dijo, antes de besarlo de nuevo. Como si pudiese leer su mente Calleigh le contestó-no te preocupes, Eric nunca se enterará y tampoco tengo porque esconderlo….-esas palabras hicieron que el beso fuere más profundo._

_El tiempo voló. Las caricias fueron muchas, el aire falto por momentos, los gemidos inundaron la habitación y después el cálido silencio que permite descansar en paz. Al amanecer la chica dormía placidamente recostada al pecho de su luchador y ahora estaba segura de que podría continuar…._

_Ella le dejó en el aeropuerto. Un beso fue su despedida…_

_Fin del flashback_

El vuelo había pasado rápido y ahora estaba en su lugar de trabajo. Se tenía que preparar para su pelea contra CM Punk. Al abrir la puerta de su casillero encontró dos cosas que no esperaba: una nota de Orton que decía "estas en RAW, ahora si me debes una respuesta", vaya que Randy no se daba por vencido….pero lo otro le impresionó aún más…un "uniforme" de lucha nuevo, de color rojo, con una nota que decía para tu próximo PPV, espero que te dé suerte….sin firma. Vaya que esto era extraño, ya vería de quién era la nota.

La noche había llegado pronto. Antes de la lucha se comunicó con Randy Orton había decidido en su viaje a Miami que los riesgos no eran malos, la contestadora le dio la señal, el mensaje fue corto, "hola Randi, es Dave mi respuesta es si, luego vemos los detalles y que se prepare RAW para lo que viene. Nos vemos". Pasará lo que pasará esta noche las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

The Great American Bash avanzó su lucha fue una de las últimas, salió a escena en su traje rojo, aún sin saber quien se lo había obsequiado, un riesgo más que mas da, de nuevo la suciedad salió a relucir, esta vez había sido Kane….no había ganado el título pero no estaba molesto, su viaje lo había relajado, no sabía cuanto le duraría esto, pero lo disfrutaría por ahora sin pensar mucho.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11. RAW en las Vegas

El programa inmediatamente después de Great American Bash de RAW iba a tener lugar en las Vegas, a los luchadores que debían participar en las próximas luchas se les había comunicado que debían empacar pues los próximos dos programas iban a ser en ese lugar, esto dentro de la nueva política de la compañía de agradecer a los fanáticos de la WWE por su apoyo, o como bien había dicho algún luchador para tratar de que las ganancias volvieran a subir.

El viaje hacia las Vegas fue tranquilo, cada uno en lo suyo. Al llegar se hospedaron en el hotel que había sido elegido para ser la sede de los próximos eventos, el hotel y casino Montecito, realmente era espectacular y garantizaba que los luchadores tuvieran todas las comodidades que necesitaban para cuando no estuvieran en el cuadrilátero. Después de registrarse, fueron atendidos por una morena de corte latino que llamo la atención de más de un luchador.

-Sean bienvenidos al Montecito. Mi nombre es Sam Márquez y seré su anfitriona. El señor Shane McMahon envió un itinerario para ustedes por si alguno lo desea seguir, pero si quieren algo que no esté incluido solo deben decirme que el señor Cooper ha garantizado su comodidad en el hotel.

-¿Cuándo veremos las instalaciones del evento?-CM Punk realmente tenía ganas de estar al tanto de todo, con eso de que ahora era el campeón pesado sentía que era su obligación estar al tanto de todo y en todo.

-Dentro de dos horas, así tienen tiempo de acomodarse y descansar un poco. El botones los acompañará a sus habitaciones.

Así los luchadores de la marca RAW se fueron a su respectiva habitación, quedando solo uno de ellos en el lobbie del hotel.

-Disculpe, señorita yo no soy de la marca RAW pero me han dicho que me quedará acá por si me necesitaban, así que no necesito ver el ring y demás, ¿qué me recomienda hacer aquí?- a Sam el chico le pareció encantador por preguntar que podía hacer en las Vegas.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera, ¿Señor?

-Jeff., Jeff Hardy.

-Bueno, Jeff, puedes ir al casino, al restaurante, a las piscinas o al salón de eventos.

-Bueno, iré al casino, gracias.

Jeff Hardy se fue al casino a pasar el tiempo y tratar de aprender como funcionaba todo allí, después de todo había que aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida le dan a uno, se dijo así mismo que iba a tomar esto como una especie de vacaciones de dos semanas. Los demás luchadores se encontraban en sus habitaciones, menos uno que decidió debía hablar con el dueño del Montecito.

En uno de los últimos pisos del hotel se encontraba CM Punk esperando al señor Cooper, el dueño del lugar. La oficina era realmente inmensa y con grandes ventanas, un lugar cómodo y elegante.

-Buenas. Me dijeron que deseaba hablar conmigo-el vaquero dueño del hotel entró tranquilamente y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

-Así es, verá quiero saber exactamente por que se eligió este hotel para realizar el evento.-Punk tenía algo en mente sin duda.

-¿Acaso no le gusta?-Cooper colocó sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla, él también se traía algo entre manos.

-No, es muy bonito, es solo que nunca se nos avisa tan de repente y…

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que McMahon y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y hemos hecho varios negocios juntos por ello he puesto mi hotel a su disposición. Ahora si tiene algo más que decir…

-Bueno, sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Gracias por su tiempo.

Después de eso, fueron los chicos de seguridad del Montecito los que se reunieron con el dueño, debían asegurarse de que todo fuera bien, después de todo la inversión era millonaria y las posibilidades para el futuro eran inmensas…

-Bueno, como ustedes saben conseguí que la WWE realice por dos semanas seguidas su show de RAW en este lugar, tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo salga a la perfección- Cooper caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Yo los he recibido y debo decir que son bastantes….

-Grandes-Pipper había interrumpido a Sam y al notar que todos la miraban no pudo evitar sonrojarse- lo siento estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Como decía-prosiguió Sam- son bastantes y parece ser que es un verdadero reto por que sus personalidades parecen ser muy diferentes.

-¿Hay alguna petición especial?-Danny MacCoy también debía estar enterado de todo.

-Varias: el señor John Cena quiere cenar comida francesa, quiere que sea Delinda quién se la prepare y la llevé a su habitación.

-¿Yo?-la rubia estaba algo nerviosa, nunca había conocido a un luchador profesional y menos a ese.

-Si. Parece que ha escuchado de lo buena que eres en la cocina y no se quiere perder la oportunidad de probarlo por él mismo. Además,-prosiguió Sam ignorando la cara de Delinda que parecía iba a decir algo más- tres luchadores solicitaron tener habitación por separado y se han negado a estar en las habitaciones dobles que se les asignaron.

-¿Tres? Esto no lo habíamos planeado ¿quiénes?

-Kane que está en la misma habitación que Kofi Kingston, JBL que está en la misma habitación que Jeff Hardy y Ted Diblaise que está en la misma habitación que Dave Batista.

-Ya veo ¿te han dado sus motivos?

-Que importa sus motivos-Danny había hablado en voz muy alta- no nos podemos arriesgar a que armen pelea en los pasillos del hotel-realmente estaba preocupado.

-¿Sam?-prosiguió Cooper.

-Kane se negó a dar sus motivos, sólo dijo que necesitaba estar solo, JBL dijo que un multimillonario como él no iba a compartir habitación con absolutamente nadie y Diblaise dijo que con cualquiera menos con Batista.

-Bueno, ¿tenemos más habitaciones disponibles?

-Suficientes-Pipper tenía con ella el informe de las habitaciones-¿los cambiamos?

-Si, que ellos tengan habitaciones individuales, esperemos que esto no cause que todos los demás quieran lo mismo.

Finalmente decidieron reforzar la seguridad solo por si las dudas, y preparar todo lo que los luchadores habían solicitado. Sólo quedaba que el programa de RAW se realizará y esperar que todo saliera bien.


End file.
